naruto is an akatsuki !
by naruto the kid
Summary: another one of the naruto joins the akatsuki fic but with one of my own characters. please review.
1. the kid

Naruto's POV

I come home and once again finds my home trashed. "Why me" I sob.  
"Why does everyone hate me" I think to myself.  
I hear a knock on my door.  
I hide in the corner of my room and yell "go away".  
I pick up a rock on the floor and get ready to throw it.  
A man bangs on the door and yells "ready to die you worthless piece of trash"?  
I whimper as I hear the door start to break open.  
A man punches a hole through the door and unlocks it.  
The door opens and I peek my head around the corner and see multiple men lying unconscious at the floor.  
I raise my head a little higher and see a small kid with a few broken teeth look around my house.  
He yells "hello anyone home you don't have to be scared any more I'm here to help you".  
I say back to him "really prove it".  
He turns his head in my direction and says "ah there you are and to answer your question and I knocked out those scary men who were trying to break in here".  
"okay I guess but why did you save me" I said.  
He responds "I'm not sure I felt something telling me to come over here and when I saw those men trying to break in i knocked them out".  
I said "fair enough by the way how old are you"?  
"I'm 5" he answered.  
"Really me too" I told him.  
"My names Naruto what's yours"? I asked.  
He said "I don't know but my nick name is the kid or just kid" "I have to go now but maybe I'll see you again bye" he yelled as he ran out the door.


	2. naruko and the kid

Naruto's POV

A few months later I was walking down the street when I heard a young girl yell "go away leave me alone".

I ran toward her and peeked around a corner.

3 men with knives surrounded her at the end of the ally.

I overheard him say "die you evil demon".

He raised the knife and swung it down I looked away.

I heard the guy say "what the, where'd she go".

I saw the kid beat them up.

He told them "stay away from innocent children you monster".

"I'm the monster ha do you know what you are kid you and the girl and that other boy naruto" he told the kid.

The other men headed in my direction I stepped in front of them and yelled "stop".

They laughed in my face "a pipsqueak like you is gonna stop us" he laughed again.

"I can't but he will I point to kid".

"Uh oh" they say.

I look away as kid knocks them out.

I ask him who that girl was he said "that was naruko".

"Naruko what?" I ask.

"She doesn't know" he answered.

"What was that guy talking about me, you and that girl being monsters is that why those men tried to hurt naruko and me have they ever attacked you" I asked him.

"Yes multiple times" he told me.

"I have to go bye" he ran off.

"Who is he" I thought.


	3. reunion

**Time skip years**

After beating mizuki and passing the academy I got ramen with iruka.

After woods I went for a walk in the forest.

I was so excited I thought nothing could ruin that day until I heard "HELP" from somewhere in the jungle.

I raced around while hearing shouts for help.

Eventually I got tired so I yelled out where are you" "here" was the answer.

I got luckily I figured out where it came from.

As I stumbled into the clearing I saw a kid no more than my age sitting under a tree at the edge of the clearing I was confused because of is outfit.

He was wearing black robe with dark red clouds on it and hade a bamboo hat on so I could not tell who it was.

I asked "what's wrong do you need any help.

He told me to leave him alone.

He said "no one can save me from myself leave before I hurt you to Naruto".

I was shocked he know my name.

"Who are you I asked "your voice sounds familiar".

"Please Naruto help her" he said while standing up and taking off the bamboo hat.

It was the kid and he was crying.

He pointed to a separate person who again looked the same age as me.

Only she was not wearing a hat and a saw blood all over her blonde hair.

"What happened to her" I asked with horror in my voice.

"We were moving fast and she slipped of a tree and hit her head" he explained sadly.

I was about to leave to get help when he stopped me.

I asked him why he was stopping me I yelled "don't you want her to be okay" at this point we were both crying.

He told me "you can't get anyone because I'm a criminal"

My heart stopped for a second that's when I recognized the cloak he was wearing.

I heard stories about a very dangerous criminal organization called the akatsuki.

"You're with the akatsuki why" I asked him.

He said "the akatsuki showed me the truth who my parents were who your parents were and who Naruko parents were and they even told me my real name".

"You know who my parents were" I asked almost not believing it.

"Yes" he answered "that's why we came here to recruit you" he told me.

"No way not ever would I betray the leaf" I answered.

"Really after all they put you through you still want to protect them" He said trying to win me over.

I told him we would get back to that conversation later and right we need to focus on the problem at hand witch was Naruko.

I warped her head in bandages and told him to take her away because it would hold until he could find additional help.

As he left he told me "keep my offer in mind I will be in touch".

I watched him leave then headed back to my apartment for a good night sleep.


End file.
